brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
9496 Desert Skiff
Boba Fett Kithaba Lando Calrissian |Price = |Ages =7-12 |Released =June 2012 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic }} 9496 Desert Skiff, is a Star Wars set that was released in June 2012. It includes a Sarlacc, a desert skiff, and four minifigures: Luke Skywalker, Boba Fett, Kithaba and Lando Calrissian. Description Skiff: The skiff is the main part of the set and is mostly brown, dark gray and dark tan. It features a cockpit with control levers, an extendable plank, an opening weapons locker, a flick missile and positionable wings. Sarlacc: The Sarlacc is the second part of the set and is mostly light gray, tan and dark tan. It has teeth, movable tentacles and an opening mouth that can fit a minifigure. Minifigures: There are four minifigures included, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Boba Fett and Kithaba, all are new or redesigned. Lando Calrissian is in his skiff guard costume, he has an axe for a weapon. Luke Skywalker is dressed in dark gray and black robes and carries his green lightsaber. Boba Fett has his armor printings, new leg printings, a jetpack, a rangefinder, a cape and a pistol with a lightsaber handle as the barrel. Kithaba has a stocking cap, red legs, tan torso with a bandolier and a sand green head, he is armed with a pistol. Background After making several attempts to rescue a frozen Han Solo from Jabba's Palace, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca are all captured and sentenced to death by the Sarlacc at the Great Pit of Carkoon, but not before Solo was released from his carbonite prison. Skywalker, Solo and Chewbacca are taken out onto a skiff, with some guards, one of them being a disguised Lando Calrissian. As Luke is ordered to walk along the skiff's plank into the Sarlacc, R2-D2 ejects Luke's lightsaber from his body from Jabba's sail barge, and Luke catches it. A fight then ensues on the skiff, with Boba Fett being swallowed by the Sarlacc when Han accidentally activated his jetpack. The fight then moves to the Sail Barge, resulting in the death of Jabba and all those aboard apart from Luke and his companions, who escape on the skiff before the Sail Barge explodes. Notes * This is the first set to include Lando since 2009, also the first to include Lando in his guard disguise since 2006. * This is the first set with Kithaba. * Unlike the previous version, the Sarlacc can fit one minifgure in its mouth. Actually it can fit two inside it's mouth. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img2=9496_luke.png |txt2=Luke Skywalker |img3=9496_Lando.png |txt3=Lando Calrissian , |img4=Kithaba_9496.png |txt4=Kithaba }} Gallery 9496b.jpg|The box art 9496.png|The set in its entirety 9496_alt2.png|The skiff 9496_alt3.png|The skiff without figures 9496_alt4.png|Luke Skywalker on the plank 9496_alt5.png|A view of the skiff 9496_alt6.png|Boba Fett in the Sarlacc Pit IMG_7459.JPG|The back of the box External Info External links Category:Star Wars Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 7-12